Take no Prisoners
by Taichi Ishida
Summary: Two empires. Two gangs. Two leaders. One prison. In the turmoil and unending rivalry of the convicted life, the digidestined of 02 and 01 find what little refuge they can in love, friendship, and loyalty.


Chapter title: In the Darkness of the Night 

Rough, calloused hands shoved the blond violently into the room. And as the harried creature collapsed on the floor in a trembling heap, the rusted iron bars clanged securely shut behind him, locking him away forever in the darkness. 

Drops of water fell idly to the ground where he lay, echoing low hollow tones as the fell. 

*thunk* *thunk* 

Thick and even, the sound plodded through is mind, mesmerizing and hypnotic. 

*thunk* *thunk* 

_A nightclub beat … a fog of theatric smoke and a swarm of bodies united by one beat_. 

*thunk* *thunk* 

Then, just as quickly as it had appeared, the festive vision disappeared, again, yielding to his eyes, the dank and murky cell. 

_It's not real. It doesn't _feel_ real_. From the moment he was brought in through those doors, he was in a daze. He didn't dare look up… didn't dare see what he knew he couldn't bear to see—the cell that would be his home for the next miserable years of his life. 

Eventually curiosity got the better of him and he slowly unfurled himself to get a better view. One quick peek and he was back, huddling in a tightly packed ball, sobbing again. This time the pain would not end, would not cease, would not go away. Sorrow and despair rose from the pit of his stomach, aching pain that soon sharpened and pierced his heart and mind. His soul raged and bucked unable to escape its chains of misery. His weeping cried out its bitterness to the world. 

Albeit. A bit too loudly. 

Tousled blond hair clashed with black brick as his head was slammed into the wall. 

"Listen you little mother f*cker. I don't give a d*mn if you're trying to proclaim your unhappiness to the whole world, but _some_ of us are trying to get some f*cking sleep." His new roommate had apparently been waken by his crying and was clearly less than happy. "So either shut your pie hole or you ain't gonna be wakin' up tomorrow mornin'. Capiche?" 

The blonde blinked blearily, his eyes were swollen and his ears were ringing. His assailant's words floated emptily across his mind, urgent yet uncomprehended. _What does he want? What did he say?…ugh. can't…think_. Finally giving up his efforts to understand the agitated man before him, he nodded dumbly, only to be unceremoniously dumped on the floor as the irritable roommate release the tightfisted grip on his collar. With one last petulant kick to the boy's stomach, the roommate grumpily returned to his bed. 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

He was looking forward to a good night's rest. God knows. He needed it. Prison life was no picnic. Hell. No one said it would be. But one drowsy look. One sleepy day. And it was all over. Coup d'etats weren't unusual here, and he needed every ounce of strength. 

This dumb blond was _not_ helping. 

After the admittedly vicious kick, the brunette returned to his lumpy mattress in search of sleep. 

…but it was nowhere to be found. At least, it wasn't with that exasperating blond shivering with silent sobs in the corner. 

Sure. The blond had kept his end of the bargain. The sobbing wasn't nearly as loud now, the blaring sound reduced to hiccupped breaths. There was something about that hitched breath…that sobbing whisper… 

_It brought back images…memories_…A girl sobbing silently in the corner, breath broken with tears and sniffles. She was trying _so_ hard to be strong. It broke his heart to see her. A hushed voice spoke, so much like his own and yet, so different. 

"Shhhhh… it's all right," it whispered, a gentle arm reached out grasping her in half-hearted bear hug. 

"Shhh…don't worry I'm here now. I'll protect you. I won't let anything hurt you." And in those arms, she rocked back and forth, her cries slowly died, as they gave way to peaceful slumber. 

_Back to reality_. He checked himself. One of these days his these crap flashbacks were going to be the _end of him_. Groaning to himself, he forced his aching body out of bed. He reached under the mattress, drew out a package, and threw it at the blond. "Here. Open it. It's yours. And for Chrissake, _use_ it!" 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

The pack hit the boy's head, but he scrambled to catch it before it fell to the muddy floor. He managed, just barely. Clutching the neatly wrapped package, his sobbing ceased, as he stared at his new roommate in startled shock. Was this kindness? A trick? A trap? …Or dare he think…a gift? 

"Well…" the short tempered roommate was growing irritable, again. "Open it!" 

With almost panicked speed, he trembling fingers wrestled with the twine, tearing into wrapping. It was a pity; in any other circumstance, he would have carefully lifted the wrapping paper and saved it. Not that he was that sentimental. Nor because it the wrapping was exceptionally pretty—paper bag wrapping with common light-brown twine. But the gift had been wrapped with so much love and care, it seemed a crime to shred the fruit of that labor. 

Still, circumstances were circumstances, and he continue to rip the package open, uncovering… a diary…with a matching pen. 

_On the cover was a card which read_:

To: Taichi

From: Kari 

He stared up at his roommate in wonder, but the boy had already returned to his bunk. In a trembling voice, he stammered,"I-I-It's not mine. It's doesn't belong to me. It's yours… I think." 

"Baka," muttered to voice from beneath the blanket, "It's _yours_ now. And you goddamn better write in it." 

His eyes glimmered in gratitude at the gesture. _I don't know what to say_. "A gift?" he whispered. 

"A bribe. It's worth it, if it'll keep your trap shut." 

As the blonde reached to open the delicately laced cover, the voice beneath the blanket added, "And if _anyone_ sees or hears about it, I will _personally_ see to it that you die an excruciatingly slow and painful death," waving a fist in the air to emphasize it's point. 

The blonde nodded his silent promise to secrecy.

In the silence of that night, a weary brunette slipped into a restful slumber and a blonde made the first entry of many to come.

To be continued…

Let's see... 

a peek at Yamato's past...check

Yamato's roomie...nicely identified...check

prison, i admit makes it VERY AU, but it holds so much potential...*grin*

prison sentence....close quarters...dangerous creepy prisoners about...oh and the other digi-cast i haven't introduced yet.

yep...i intend to use most, if not all of the 01+02 cast. ^_^ its going to be interesting.

'sides if you don't like it, you can flame me or you can show yourself the door.

Furthermore, this is a revised a edition of my mediaminer fic, so yes, this is my creative property (short of Digimon of course). 

You can read drafts of my future chapters there but do so at your own risk. I usually revise my work over time.


End file.
